Bonita
by Distroyer
Summary: Demencia cuestiona al Dr. Flug si acaso ella es bonita.


5.0.5 deposita a Demencia en la bañera en contra de su voluntad. La chica sabe que es inútil seguir luchando contra el oso azul y el científico, sus camaradas del trabajo, pero no piensa rendirse sin antes hacer un último esfuerzo. Extiende ambos brazos y quiere arañarlos a ambos pero Flug trata de calmarla.

-¡Ya basta Demencia, quédate quieta!

La chica se cruza de brazos.-Yo no quería estar aquí.-Dice con resignación.

-Solo tomarás un baño, no exageres.

5.0.5 le pasa a la chica una botella de shampoo. Ella se lo arrebata sin decirle gracias y el oso decide retirarse.- ¿Head & Shoulders? ¡Pff! Yo prefiero el Caprice. Deja bello tu cabello.-Dice ella. Flug se encarga de abrir la regadera y Demencia echa un grito al sentir el agua fría caerle sin aviso. Eso le bajará el mal humor, piensa el doctor.- ¡Aggh! ¡No entiendo porque tengo que bañarme! ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!-Salpica un poco de agua de la que va cayendo cuando agita los brazos en el aire.

-Verás Demencia, bañarse trae muchas ventajas. Se trata de una cuestión de higiene y aceptación social.-En este punto Demencia se quita su capucha de la cabeza, deshace su coleta y suelta su largo cabello para ponerse el shampoo.-Si no te bañas, la mayoría de la gente te tachará de hippie y no querrá hablarte. Además así evitas enfermedades, tu piel se mantendrá muy sana y suave, evitas malos olores. Tú como chica debes cuidar mucho de tu aspecto personal. Imagina que dirán los del sexo opuesto si no te vieran limpia, eso no dice nada bueno de ti. Además…

-¡Blah, blah, blah! Lo dice el que por mucho que se baña nunca consigue novia. Ya entendí, hablas mucho.

Flug se desconcentra de su discurso y se da cuenta de que Demencia ya no trae la capucha y tampoco trae nada que le cubra el pecho. Incluso ya hasta se estaba quitando la falda.- ¡Demencia tienes que cubrirte!-A como puede le lanza una toalla inmediatamente para taparla.

-¡Hey, no esperabas que me bañara con la ropa, o sí!

Se cubre los ojos.- ¡No, pero al menos hubieras avisado!

-No veo que tiene de malo.-Dice ella como si nada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya me voy!-Eso es lo que debió hacer desde un principio así como 5.0.5. Decide retirarse pero la voz de su compañera lo detiene.

-¡Espera Flug!

Él se para en seco pero no voltea a verla desde entonces.- ¿Sí?

-¿Dices que si me baño le pareceré más bonita a los hombres?

-…Ya eres bonita.

-¡No! Me refiero… ¿Le pareceré más atractiva a Black Hat?-Pregunta. Flug nota cierto deje de esperanza en su voz.

-Bueno, ya sabes…el jefe no es…"un hombre" como tal. Él es…diferente.

-Eso lo sé…bueno…él nunca me ha hecho mucho caso...-Hay otros segundos de silencio.- ¿A ti te parezco bonita?

-Yo creo que…todas las mujeres son bonitas.

-Aja ¿Hasta Laura Bozo? ¡Ya dime!

Siente que lo está presionando mucho, así que solo debe decirle lo que quiere oír. -¡Sí, tú Demencia, eres bonita!-Menos mal que ella no le mira la cara y la bolsa de su rostro le cubre el sonrojo.

Ella ya no dice nada. Flug sólo escucha unos pies descalzos acercándose con cautela, van goteando agua por el suelo. Siente que ella lo abraza por la espalda, sin ninguna tela de por medio que la tape. La única tela que hay entre ellos es la camiseta y la bata de Flug.- ¡Gracias Flug!-Dos pequeños botones le están rozando y él tiene que separarse de inmediato.

-¡D-de nada! ¡Y-ya no te interrumpo! ¡Me voy, ten un buen baño!-Flug sale de la habitación y deja a Demencia hacer lo suyo. Aquella fue su primera vez viendo una chica desnuda y nunca se imaginó que sucedería de esa forma, o que esa chica seria Demencia. Sentía tanta pena pero a la vez…-Vaya que sí es bonita.-Dice en un murmullo.

* * *

 **Escribi esto medio hora lol no salió como imaginaba de hecho pensaba hacerlo mas largo, mas descriptivo, pero asi quedó muy cute uwu**

 **basado en el mini comic oficial de villanos donde ya se nos mostró que Demencia es una terca para bañarse lol**

 **quiero publicar esto en wattpad pero eso será hasta que le haga una portada, no se que hacerle. Pronto pensaré en algo.**

 **Se lo dedico a LagrimasSolitarias. Estuvimos hablando de que ni ella ni yo hemos escrito nada de Demencia con Flug o con BH xd asi que a mi se me ocurrió esto linda uwu nada explicito pero no sentia el lemon mood xD**


End file.
